justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Medici Civil War
The Medici Civil War is a conflict in Just Cause 3. Description This is the main conflict that dominates the storyline of Just Cause 3. It was fought between The Rebellion and the forces of the Medici government under Di Ravello, consisting of the Medici Military, Di Ravello Militia and Black Hand (who Rico previously defeated in another civil war years ago). It is unknown when this conflict began, but it ended in late 2015. It is also known that until the arrival of Rico Rodriguez, the Medici Military was winning. After Rico arrived, the rebels started turning the tide and achieving numerous victories. The war ended with the death of General Sebastiano Di Ravello. After his death, it is strongly implied Rosa Manuela became president of Medici, although this is never confirmed. It was during the war, that secrets of the eDEN Corporation are discovered. This led to an incident in eDEN Airspace, an uprising at Insula Lacrima, and a heist at Scolio. eDEN Airspace Incident - A drone arrives in Medici and starts attacking villagers. Fortunately, The Rebellion arrives and took down the drone before it causes any more damage. It's clear that there is a new threat on the horizon, the eDEN Corporation. This corporation was long thought to be defunct, but has obviously arrived in Medici. Rico then investigates and discovers extraction drones, which Rico then destroys. Rico then discovers and raids the Eden Airship, destroying much of its infrastructure. Despite this, Eden, the CEO and commander of the airship, was able to set up two extraction sites. These were later raided and shut down by Rico. Eden, more enraged then ever, resorts to using a death ray to extract all the Bavarium, which will destroy Medici. Fortunately, Rico was able to destroy the death ray, and disable Eden, who turns out to be an AI, saving Medici. Insula Lacrima Uprising - After spotting the Black Hand herding prisoners for unknown reasons, Rico infiltrates a prisoner transport plane. The transport arrives in Insula Lacrima. Rico, after fighting through the Black Hand, frees Eva. The two make a deal in which Rico helps liberate Insula Lacrima in return for assistance in raiding the hive. Rico than goes on to free prisoners from detention camps and destroy military assets in Black Hand bases. Rico also destroys assets at abandoned eDEN stations to prevent the Black Hand from taking control of them. With the prisoners freed and the Black Hand assets destroyed, there was only one target left, the Hive. As the assault commences, the prisoners first launch coordinated attacks to spread the Black Hand forces thinner. During the assault, the Black Hand attempted to retake lost ground but the prisoners with Rico's help were able to repel them. Next, Eva, Rico, and a group of prisoners commence the final assault on the hive. Ultimately, they are able to get though the Hive's defenses and Rico goes to the bottom floor to destroy the Hive along with its assets. With the Hive destroyed, Insula Lacrima has been liberated. Scolio Heist - Scolio is home to the Stingray base which reappeared after a 20 year absence. The base contains the eDEN Spark and hundreds of "portable Bavarium shields". Annika and Looch plan to steal its assets with Rico and Sheldon's assistance. The preparations resulted in the theft of a high speed boat from a Black Hand cargo plane while in flight, and the briefcase containing Stingray security credentials stolen in an ambush by rebel troops. Finally, a raid on a Black Hand dry dock resulted in the commandeering of one of the electrical field generators. The preparations are now in place but one obstacle remains, the satellite stations. So Rico must destroy the stations first before heist can commence. After the stations are destroyed, the heist can now commence. Rico, after infiltrating the base, was able to enter through an underwater door. Rico, after fighting through several Black Hand mercenaries, was able to get the EDEN Spark. Rico then uses the weapon to fend off the Black Hand trying to intercept the Bavarium being loaded on to the boats. The group then makes their escape with the Black Hand in pursuit. Rico and a group of rebels, who have now joined to assist, were able to fend them off. After escaping, it was discovered that Sheldon under the orders of The Agency, had taken all the Bavarium, leaving Annika and Looch with nothing. However, despite the Black Hand's second defeat in Medici, along with the forces stationed in eDEN Airspace, Insula Lacrima and Scolio, they were still able to salvage eDEN Corporation tech along with blueprints. It's therefore fair to assume that any BH weather manipulation technology used in Solís is reverse-engineered and/or improved upon from the eDEN Corporation technology. Major Battles Phase One (Insula Fonte) *The arrival of Rico Rodriguez and a subsequent rescue party of Dimah *A failed military counter-offensive *The battle of Costa Del Porto *The search for the Bavarium Scanner and a subsequent "test run" *The extraction of the defecting scientist Zeno Antithikara *Deactivation of the Airstrike FOW *The Battle of Insula Fonte Phase Two (Insula Dracon) *The arrival on Insula Dracon and some subsequent new allies *The stealing of an Imperator Bavarium Tank *An attack on a Bavarium refinery *The testing of the rebel EMP *The assault on Grotta Contrabandero *Deactivation of the EMP Cannon FOW *The Battle of Insula Dracon Phase Three (Insula Striate) *The arrival of Rosa Manuela (Airbattle) *The attack of a Bavarium train *An attack on a labor camp and the freeing of prisoners *A hijacking and subsequent disarmament of a Bavarium bomb *Defense of the wall *Deactivation of the Bavarium Nuke FOW *The Battle of Insula Striate Final Battle *Showdown at the Volcano Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Historical events